Dear Narcissistic Butthead Bossman,
by FreshJess
Summary: Working as Mr. Uchiha's secretary should be easy, fun, and fabulous, right? Not a chance in the highest heavens for Haruno Sakura. AU
1. The Slowest Fish in the Tank

Disclaimer: I shall never own Naruto! Nevereverever.

Sakura sat staring at the computer in front of her. The email list was full of new emails, all of which were demands given within the last hour. Thirty of them to be exact, thirty all sent by the man who could walk to her desk and tell her in the same amount of time that the email was sending. But of course, seeing as she was the secretary, she was subjected to falling down this rabbit hole of emails. Stupid emails.

_Number One: Subject: Fish Tank_

Sakura, The orange fish has appeared to be dying. Please dispose of it. –S.U

_Number Two: Subject: Fire_

Sakura, The new girl we hired three days ago, fire her. She's managed to already disgrace the company. –S.U

_Number Three: Subject: Call Naruto_

Sakura, Call the idiot and let him know that requesting his girlfriend more vacation time so that way their sex lives may be 'more rich' is not going to happen. In fact because of his ridiculous request, I'm giving her more hours. –S.U

_Number Four: Subject: Call Hinata_

Sakura, Let Hinata home she will not be leaving until seven thirty. She starts at five and ends at seven thirty. Tell her she can blame her boyfriend. –S.U

_Number Five: Subject: Latte. _

Sakura, who forgot my decaf caramel latte this morning? You did. I need it. –S.U

Sakura glared at the last message. Did he not understand that doing a full time job and evening college courses were difficult? She had no life, and last night she had gone to the mall. For thirty minutes, and she slept in this morning. Turns out forgetting a coffee was death sentence-able.

Starting at the first email, Sakura put of rubber gloves and held a small net, ready to catch the poor creature. She was going to put it in the small tank behind her desk, where all the other slower fish that Sasuke Uchiha didn't like lived.

Heading down to the main waiting area, Sakura glared back behind her for a moment. The cherry wood doors of her boss' office hid the high and mighty jerk face that held her fate pathetically in his large hand, for most of the day's office hours. Well if he wasn't such an incredible brooder-

"Ow." She grumbled as she ran head first into a solid, human wall. Stumbling back she saw the blank face of Sasuke himself.

"Miss Haruno, do you have my latte yet?" Sasuke Uchiha looked down at the petite pinkette down his slim nose. His hands were shoved loosely into his pockets, and his eyes holding little interest in anything. His deep blue dress shirt was perfectly pressed, a black silk tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Sorry, sir. I don't, not yet anyway. I will though." Sakura attempted to side step around the tall man, only to break a heel off one of her cherry red shoes.

"Fuck!" Sakura swore rather loudly. Wildly swinging her arms, Sakura grabbed onto the closest steady thing: the arm of her boss.

"Miss Haruno, those heels were cheap, and that vocalization of frustration is not allowed in my office. During your lunch break go get yourself new shoes. Nara Corporation is coming for a meeting and I really need you to appear nice. In fact, the entire ensemble really needs to go. Something more professional please." Sasuke removed Sakura's hand off his arms and turned back into his office, closing the door with a sharp close.

"The nerve!" Sakura pulled off her heels tossed into a corner where she'd find them after saving the fish in the lobby. She didn't think she looked unprofessional, a red pencil skirt with a white button up shirt? How was that not professional, Mr. I-run-a-black-black-world.

The elevator dinged as the next opening came. Standing inside was Kiba Inuzuka, a muscular man who was infamous in the office for his player ways. It didn't look like today Sakura was going to be able to avoid the flirting.

"Hey, Saki." Kiba held the elevator door open for her. "You look hot."

Sakura grumbled. What a bad day to wear red. "Yeah, that's nice, Kiba. Too bad, _boss_ doesn't want me to be 'hot' but professional."

"I get where he's coming from. If I got to spend the amount of time with you as he does I'd be doing you on my desk every chance I got." Kiba absent mindedly licked his lips. "Seriously, he's got great self control not to do you like a dog at every chance he's got. Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Kiba? How long has it been since you've been laid?" Sakura raised a petite eyebrow at the man.

"Way too long, honey, way too long…maybe you can fix that." Kiba winked provocatively, leaning towards Sakura. His heavy cologne was woodsy, and was slowly strangling the life out of Sakura.

"I'm sure there's a girl out there who wants it just as bad as you. I, however; don't really need it. I'm happy staying clean." Sakura groaned when Kiba looked at her in disbelief.

"Clean? Damn girl, you're a tease." Kiba just laughed as he exited the elevator, waving flirtatiously at the cute girl sitting at the front desk.

The lobby's set up was in the company colors: Green, Dark Blue and Black. The fish tank was in the designated 'sitting area'. The poor fish that was targeted as dying was scooped into a plastic baggy, and hauled upstairs to make friends with the slow and judged fish of the past.

Sakura was rather proud of herself. The office looked magnificent, if she said so herself. Modern, professional, and it had a touch of Sakura's signature style. Of course that part was subtle, so Sasuke's keen eye wouldn't notice. Mostly she just touched up the office, and placed a few vases of flowers on main surfaces. Oh, and the lace doilies, those too. She'd also gotten a new cheap, comfy pair of red heels, called both Naruto and Hinata, fired the new girl, managed to pick up a lunch and of course gotten Sasuke's latte.

Not to mention she had done this both time and money efficiently, not that Sasuke cared if she spent his money on him and his demands. Sakura flopped down into the leather spiny chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakura!" The all to familiar voice of her boss rang from her computer. Leave it to Sasuke to buy over priced technology for things like talking to his assistant.

"Yes?" She said leaning forward and hoping whatever that was letting them talk would pick up her voice.

"Sakura, you look like an idiot." Sakura jumped, this voice wasn't coming from the laptop. She turned around and used all the restraint she had not to wear a scowl as she said,

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"It would please me so if you could greet the Nara group when they show up, which will be in about ten minutes. Also, you never got my dry cleaning. And these heels? They are much, much worse. Although, the redecorating? It doesn't completely suck."

"Yes sir." Sakura looked back at her notepad that she had been sketching a picture of birds. It was about halfway finished. Picking up a pencil to shade in the center of ones eye, Sakura could still feel a stare of someone on her back. Looking up, she was met with the eyes of her boss. "Yes sir?"

"Sakura, I said ten minutes that they will be here. What if they show early? We want them comfortable. Are the wine selections ready? Is the coffee made? The finger foods arranged nicely on a plate?" Sasuke tapped his wrist where his expensive watch sat.

"Sir, excuse my abruptness, but when was I alerted to do all of this?"

"It was in the emails I sent you. Why? Is it not done?" Sakura groaned. Sasuke huffed. "You have seven minutes to get it all done, Sakura."

Sakura gave Sasuke the finger once the door of his office clicked shut.

Checking the mirror quickly, Sakura sat down at her desk, breathing deeply. The Nara Corp was not here yet. They were ten minutes late actually, but the food and drink selections were complete and ready for when the corporation walked through the door. The coat rack had been cleared and her old pair of red heels was shoved in a drawer of her desk.

Quickly putting everything that was on her desk in a bin underneath her feet, Sakura folded her hands on the desk top and waited with a patient smile to see the head and his assistant.

Realizing that her office slightly smelled of the Chinese food that she had taken out, Sakura opened the top drawer and pulled out a cherry blossom perfume sent as quickly sprayed the doorway, the chairs, the trash can her herself. Sitting back down in her chair, she pulled up piano music to play out through the speakers and prayed that the company meeting wouldn't take too long. Sakura wanted to go home.

A loud 'pop' came from her laptop. She checked it:

Sakura. –SU

Her eyebrows knit together. But before she had time to contemplate the email another loud pop sounded.

Sakura, that last email was a test. And now I know. Your volume is much too loud and will be disturbing when I am meeting with the Nara Group. –SU

Sakura hit the 'reply' button and typed.

Dear Narcissistic Butthead,

My volume would not disturb you because you and the Nara's will be in the west wing of this massive building. Also, I wouldn't be creating an issue because no noise would be produced because the only person who emails me is you.

Thanks oh-so much for understanding, (and if not, I don't give a crap)

Buh Bye now,

The Amazing Haruno, Sakura

Assuming that also meant no piano music, Sakura pressed mute, and started at the monitor of the front doors. Shikamaru Nara and entourage entered the building, and disappeared from the screen. "Yippee, one step closer to going home!"

"That went well," Sasuke said as he swirled the last bit of wine in his glass. Sakura was collecting extra plates and cups from the conference table.

Anytime you get a date with one of the ladies from a big corporation you think it went well, Sakura thought, but instead said, "Yes sir."

"Now it's late, and I'll need you here very early tomorrow Sakura. You'll be flying out with me and a few others to the Paris Convention." Sasuke set the wine glass down, now finished with the drink. The Paris Convention was a large business leaders convention to make deals, break deals, and get away from the drones the CEO's had hired throughout the year. "Bring good clothes, Sakura. We'll be meeting here at five a.m. Five a.m., got it?"

Sakura nodded. "Clothes for Paris, five a.m. Anything else?"

"We'll be there for two weeks." Sasuke watched Sakura as she neared the doorway. "Also, you'll be sharing a room with me. I need my secretary at my side at all times."

Oh goodie.

_Thanks for reading! _

_Review!_

_~Jess_


	2. Warm and Gooey

It was raining when Sakura left the office. Rain that created massive puddles on the sidewalk, sometimes unavoidable for those groups of drunken partiers. Sakura politely stifled a laugh as a larger man jolted towards his friend, missing a step and falling into the puddle. It was a Tuesday night, what was so important to get trashed over? The fact that you made it through and Monday AND a Tuesday? They should take her job. They'd be drunk every night, but after a quick judgment, Sakura figured that they were probably intoxicated every night anyway.

Standing underneath the protection of the overhanging roof, Sakura walked down towards the bus stop at the end of the street. She usually would have walked, but it was dark, raining, and cold. Three things Sakura usually would try to avoid.

The bus stop sign was empty, sitting quietly underneath a lamppost. It was all very quaint; the bench advertising the deli 'just three blocks down Cherry Lane', the older stylized lamppost, and the trashcan with the paper cup sitting on top that a previous rider must have forgotten.

"Hey! Do you want a ride?" Naruto had his head out the passenger seat of the car he was sitting in. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Usually Naruto drove himself; he couldn't park within two lines to save his life.

"I'm fine. Promise. I don't live far." Sakura called, rain falling against her face.

"I know! I know where you live!" Naruto smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Well, Hinata knows. She showed me while we were going back to her father's to pick up a few things that she had left behind."

Sakura nodded. "That's nice, Naruto."

Another voice floated from inside the car. "Get inside, Sakura. I can't have you sick if I'm to be sharing a room with you."

Really? Why was he everywhere Sakura didn't want him to be? Sakura shook her head, calling out a little louder. "I see the bus, sir. I think I'll wait for that."

"Get inside the car. That's an order." Sasuke tapped his long pale fingers against a slightly gleaming steering wheel. Naruto's eyes widened along with his smile.

"Please, Sakura. You should be all rested for tomorrow. Riding the bus isn't really you." Naruto leaned out the window, the rain soaking his sunshine, macaroni hair. It was plastered to his face almost in seconds. Looking up at the sky, the stars tossed in space carelessly, Naruto opened his mouth letting out a sigh.

"Sakura, get in the car, so that Naruto can stop being a birdbath." Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes. No, her soul. Instead of shivering like the numerous amounts of secretaries and random women on the street before her, Sakura simply went with glaring back at him. She went to make her point by planting herself on the bench, momentarily forgetting the rain pouring around her.

She jumped up when chilled whatever soaked through the intense red of her skirt. "Ooh!"

"It's really cool to ride the bus looking like you had an accident." Sasuke commented lightly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, while Naruto hooted with laughter. "I can blame it on you. Your face just scares me _so_ much."

"Or you have a weak bladder! " Naruto was rocking lightly back and forth, still consumed by laughter. Sakura rolled her eyes. Was he really drinking water at lunch? Dear Kami. Headlights flashed down the road, the bus slowly coming into view, proceeding to stop every few feet for bus catchers, despite the fact that it was around nine in the evening. "Please come with us! I bet we can get Sasuke to buy us both coffee!"

"You don't need coffee, and I need to go home. I still need to pack for the next two weeks." Sakura breathed a silent sigh of relief when the bus was within running distance.

"Get home, and get some sleep. I need you alert for tomorrow." Sasuke nodded, grabbed the back of Naruto's orange button up shirt, pulling him back inside of the car, rolling up the window. Sakura snorted when the effort was fruitless; Naruto had opened the sky roof, and was standing, waving rapidly at her.

Laughing lightly, Sakura walked towards the curb when the bus pulled to a stop. The driver was new tonight, his graying hair thinning. He looked sick. 'Great, now I really will end up diseased.'

"You can't get on yet." The driver stuck out his hand, reaching across the aisle. "The bus prices went up. That bus pass doesn't work anymore. You need the green one."

Sakura looked at the beaten up card in her hand, the purple sheen glinting in the low light. "Really?"

The driver nodded.

"Do I purchase a new pass here?" Sakura dug into her small purse. The driver shook his head. "Okay. I guess I'll just walk six miles home. In the dark. By myself. I'm just asking to get attacked." She was now standing on the last step. "If only the bus would drop me to the bus stop just down the street from my apartment."

She took the final step off, turning her head over her shoulder in hopes of seeing a merciful face. Instead she watched the doors shut, and the bus start off with a start, shooting a spray of water towards her.

"Damn new driver. The old guy wouldn't have done that too me. He liked discussing Mr. Uchiha Oh-so-Awesome." Sakura muttered, quickly ducking back under the protection of overhanging roofs. It was going to be an incredibly long night, now that Sakura wanted to walk home in heels.

She needed warmth desperately. Ducking into a small diner, Sakura ordered a double vanilla cinnamon latte with extra whip, and chocolate sprinkles along with a "Warm and Gooey". It took a lot of Sakura's effort to not snicker at 'Warm and Gooey'. A cookie that was heated and filled with milk and dark chocolate chunks. She sat at a small table by herself for a moment, staring out at the lit city displayed in front of her.

It was never her original intentions to end up in a big city like Konoha, working for large egos and spending a majority of her time practicing her breathing as to not lash out at anyone. In fact, she had wanted terribly to become someone who'd save a life. A profession with substance, a medical physician, or a teacher, something that would make a difference in someone's life, even if it was just a single person, but instead she was a glorified babysitter of the most massive baby on the planet.

The bell tinkled as the door was opened. Loud voices mingled with the sounds of the city as Sakura looked towards the door. She groaned, her head falling into her hands. Awesome, just awesome. Mr. Boss-man and his sidekick Five-year-old on crack had followed her to the diner.

"Sakura! You need a ride home; we watched your tragedy." Naruto sat in the chair across from her, ogling the half cookie still sitting on the plate. Sakura pushing it towards him and he broke off a piece, sitting the deep brown cookie into his mouth. "THIS IS SO GOOD."

Naruto jumped up to the counter, leaving Sakura with Sasuke. "You can say it now."

Sasuke looked down at her. "Say what?"

"I told you so? Look you're all wet, and I offered to take you home, but you chose to ignore me?" Sakura prompted, looking up at him. His leather jacket was spotted with rain. "You where driving glasses?"

"I usually wear glasses when I'm not at work. Contacts over work my eyes." Sasuke shrugged, taking Naruto's spot. "But you'll get used to that in the next couple weeks; also, I told you so. This means that you owe me for your thoughtlessness, and I'll be driving you home."

Sakura ranted in her head, imagine her throwing her coffee at him, dramatically shouting about what a control freak he was. She'd then storm out of the diner, catching the bus that was practically waiting for her. He would stand outside the diner, the rain drenching his perfectly placed hair, effective ruining the cookie cutter copy he was and transforming him into a rugged man, lost for words. He'd watch her ride away in the city bus and ever regret the day when he talked down to her.

Instead, Sakura nodded submissively, plastering a smile on her face. Naruto came back to the table with four of the 'Warm and Gooey'. The three slipped into Sasuke's car, Sakura mentally noting how this was going to be the longest night of her life. Easily.

_Oh goodness! I can't thank my reviewers, story alerters, Favorite Story/Author-ers enough! You all made the time between the last update and now incredibly awesome! Seriously would make my day! _

_I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Dear Narcissistic Butthead Bossman". I'm in love with writing this story, so look for an update in roughly a week! I have finals and due dates of scholarships and such coming up, so I'll try my hardest to update! _

_Hope you all have a fantastic week! Please review!_

_FreshJess_


	3. Lime Green

It was four in the morning. So far, Sakura had managed to shove two weeks' worth of clothes in a couple of suitcases, and pack half of a travel bag that she would rely on, so that avoiding most conversation would be possible. Her makeup was still spread all over the bathroom counter along with a few odds and ends things that would end up in the makeshift bathroom bag.

Catching a glance of herself in the large mirror, Sakura groaned. Who allowed the monster from under her bed to possess her? Her once perfectly straight hair was now flipped up in every which way, the roots of her bangs now matted up, slightly darkened by grease. She was one hot mess, still squeezed inside of her pencil skirt. At some point over the last four hours, Sakura had unbuttoned her dress shirt, to the top of her skirt. Sakura leaned forward, pushing her arms together. Yeah, you take that stupid bossman, she was still a sexy little … monster from under the bed. Obviously monsters dressed up in business wear, but left the shirts so unbuttoned that her black bra was completely showing.

The silence, and slight daze, was broken by the tinkling sounds of a ringtone that had sound twice already that morning. Grabbing the smallish device, Sakura crumpled into the fetal position on the floor, lightly closing her eyes.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice was thick.

"Sakura? Naruto wanted me to call you, so that way you could make sure he had everything for today." Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's opposite and his lover spoke slowly, as if she and Naruto had been up all morning as well packing for the biggest surprise trip of the century. Paris was going to be a trip of her life time, but having a couple days in advance would have made all the difference.

"If he has the same things he had an hour ago, he'll be fine. We can transfer our money over in Paris. I've checked." Sakura stared as four fifteen blinked on her clock. Frowning, she rolled on her back, thrusting her hips in the air for more access to her skirt's zipper.

"Are instant ramen containers allowed?" Naruto called from the background.

Sakura laughed, moving so that she was on her back. "You can't take food with you to a foreign country typically. Besides, there is so much more food to experience. Leave the ramen at home, Naruto!" Holding the small phone between her shoulder and ear, Sakura thrust her hips into the air. She fiddled with the zipper on her lower back, releasing herself from the squeeze of the skirt. Her dress shirt was loose and free around her small frame, flaring out as she laid flat once more.

"But, Sakura!" The phone was jumbled around, as Naruto's voice was suddenly a lot louder. "I can introduce the French to ramen!"

"Naruto. If someone would like to be introduced to ramen, they can come here to have some. Indulge yourself within cheese and bread and wine." Sakura stood up, stepping out of the skirt. She waltzed into the bathroom, turning on the shower. "Naruto, look, call Kiba. He's going too and between the two of you, I'm sure you'll get everything checked off. I really need to get ready for meeting everyone at the building."

"No! Sakura! This is do or die. Two weeks without my ramen. Or anything else I may have packed!" Naruto must have been flailing his arms because the phone seemed to echo for a moment. "Shit!"

Sakura laughed, "Seriously. You'll be fine Naruto. You've got a lovely, talented woman in that room with you who can pack a suitcase like none other."

"You really think so?" Naruto's voice softened.

"Of course I do! Hinata is a good place to put your trust. Suitcases, anything." Sakura sat down on the edge of the tub, mentally noting the time, but also the fact that the conversation had turned for a serious note.

"Sakura," Sakura could hear a door click, and the noise of the city. "I think I may love her."

"Congratulations, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "That's wonderful."

"It's so new. I don't even know if she loves me." Naruto's voice dropped pitch slightly. It was moments like these that made Naruto so respectable. He was goofy and silly, and immature, and ridiculous, but also had this overly redeeming serious side that most people never got to see. Hinata was a lucky girl.

"Naruto, I have absolutely no doubts that there is something between you two. You live together half the time." Sakura sighed.

"I just don't want to mess up in Paris; I'd propose there if it was appropriate. I'll have to take her back." Naruto laughed. "You should go do whatever you were doing before Hinata called you. See you soon!"

Naruto hung up before Sakura even had a chance to reply. With thirty minutes left before it was expected for Sakura to be in front of the office, Sakura jumped into the shower, praying that nothing else interrupted her morning.

XOXO

She was the first one there. Standing with a few suitcases, and a over the shoulder bag, Sakura was sitting on the massive stairs that lead up to the corporation's building. Today, thought Sakura, was a fantastic day of a loose tshirt, and black leggings. It was a good thing she had a strange addiction to them and preceded to pack a multitude of them for her –fantastic- trip to Paris.

She should've stopped for coffee. Sakura could feel her eyes slowly drooping, dropping her head into her hands, she rubbed at her eyes. It was going to be an extra classy day. Just a whole lot of no makeup, messy bun'd hair that was guaranteed the 'shame' look from Sasuke, the moment he walked close to her. At least she smelled good and didn't look like a total lost cause. She really just didn't want to wear heels and a tight skirt on such a long plane ride.

"Saki, Saki, you're such a tease in those." Kiba's overly cocky voice floated into the drifting world that Sakura had found herself on. She looked up, and saw Kiba in a tightly fitting maroon t shirt, and a pair of faded jean shorts. "Seriously girl, why do you gotta be so hot?"

"I'm not, Kiba. You have an overactive imagination." Sakura sighed. Kiba gaped at her, smirking slightly. He ran his tongue over his lip. Anyone was better company than Kiba.

"Haruno. You're a secretary, not a nanny." Just kidding.

Sasuke was leaning out of the window of his car, he motioned to the back. "Just put your things in the trunk. Sakura, you need to sit up next to me. We need to go over today's plan …"

From inside the car, you could hear Naruto's, "Kinky!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder into the backseat, saying something that Sakura was unable to hear.

"You need to pop your trunk, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura smiled lightly, trying her hardest not to say anything too sassy. She was just so tired.

He nodded, and the back lifted. Shoving her things in the back, Sakura left Kiba to deal with the little room that he had left. Taking a slow breath, Sakura pulled open the shiny door.

"You picked to wear white with that underneath?" Sasuke bowed his head slightly, looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked down, seeing a bright lime green outline of her bra underneath the fairly sheer white top. "If someone gave me a warning about this morning rather than the night before, I actually might have slept. So instead you get the boob monster."

Naruto, in the backseat started laughing. Moments later, Kiba joined him. Kiba made eye contact with Naruto, "boob monster."

Both boys started laughing again. Hinata had shrugged off her jacket, handing it to Sakura. "You can change at the airport, Sakura."

Sasuke sat staring at her. "It has never been part of the dress code to dress like a 'hootchie mama'-" at this comment Naruto and Kiba relapsed into laughing – "you work for one of the top corporations."

"And I do stupid things when I don't sleep. I apologize." Sakura paused. "Get me some coffee, let me sleep on the way to the airport, and we'll be good. You're choice, boss."

Sakura could've died at the look Sasuke threw her. But, he took off, headed in the direction of the closest drive through coffee stand.

XOXO

I am so so so so so sorry with how late this is! But the weather is starting to warm up, graduating is on his way, and I haven't been happier.

Have a lovely Thursday!

Jess


	4. Chapr Air Guitar

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

…

"DELAYED?!" Naruto slumped in his chair, his head falling against the cool glass of the window, overlooking the airport runway. The four representatives of Uchiha Corporation sat in a line while the owner himself argued with a clerk at the front desk. It was early enough that most of the crowd milling in the large room wore business suits, talking quietly on cell phones. Every so often there was a family carting a couple young children behind them. Hinata sighed lightly, setting her hand on Naruto's knee, squeezing slightly.

"I'm sure it's not too bad of a layover." Her ivory hand left his leg when he brushed it off. Hinata's mouth frowned for a second, and then a fake smile plastered her face as she looked at Naruto, her hands cupping themselves. Sakura sighed; slowly the morning had turned everyone's exhaustion into irritation. Sasuke was off fighting the clerk about overbooking the original flight and pulling the Uchiha Corp off the plane, Naruto had a hard enough time being still, but now was a grumbling mess. The clerk had instructed them to sit in a certain area designated for roll over flights. Kiba had yet to lessen his own abrasive personality and was grating on everyone else's nerves.

Hinata rolled her eyes after receiving no reaction from Naruto. Turning towards Sakura, Hinata leaned forward. "How are your night classes going?"

Sakura smiled, Hinata remembered everything. She always managed to remember the littlest things, down to Sakura's favorite winter candies, peppermint chocolate covered coffee beans, and she would get them for Sakura every year for Christmas. "They're going well. I brought some 'light' reading with me for down moments." Sakura laughed at her joke; Hinata smiled politely. I shrugged. "I didn't always want to be a secretary. I wanted to be a nurse, but, goodness, that medical field is a doozy."

Kiba sat up straighter. "Nurse? Damn." He looked at Sakura with that stupid glint in his eye. You could tell that all he could see was the costume version of a nurse's uniform.

Naruto stood up, straightening his t-shirt, "I need a coke. I'll be back."

"Naruto, you should stay here. Sasuke looks like he's almost done. We could be leaving soon." Hinata stood too, her hand on his am. Naruto was still. "At least let me go with you."

Naruto shook his head. "I need fresh air."

"You can't leave, love." Hinata turned Naruto towards her. Sakura's eyes widened, Naruto's skin dropping several shades. His once tanned skin was that light peach color that was used for every coloring book person that Sakura had ever colored. "Naru – You don't look well. What's wrong?"

"I've never flown before." Naruto's tone was hushed, his eyes downcast at the floor. He ran his tongue over thin lips.

"Love, you're going to be just fine. I promise." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand, rising in to her lips. She gently kissed his knuckles. "Sweetheart, let's go get you a coke." The couple, hand in hand, walked towards the nearest neon-lit sign offering overpriced sodas and burgers.

"So, while we're alone..." Kiba moved the few seats down to sit next to Sakura. "You should tell me if you're still wearing that sexy lil' bra you were wearing earlier."

"Of course I am, dumbass. All I did was pull a sweater over it." Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura inwardly groaned. "Kiba, why haven't you gotten yourself a girlfriend?

"I'm waiting for a hot chicky-baby with a wit." Kiba smiled, as if he were imagining this dream girl. Sakura suspected that she was naked as well. Kiba's hands traced an invisible figure, a small smirk on his face. "She'll sparkle when I find her."

Sakura nodded. "So, you're looking for sparkle and glitz?"

Kiba grunted, stretching out. "Yeah. I'll just – know."

"I hope you find her, Kiba." Sakura patted Kiba's shoulder lightly. Kiba's unorthodox style was bound to draw a wild, unorthodox girl, and they would probably have a fiery relationship for the entire run, including a break up. Sakura knew that Kiba was taking night classes too. She had seen him leaving one of the main lecture halls. He was following a passion in law, one day hopefully becoming the Uchiha Corp's lawyer representation.

Kiba sat up straight. "Sakura."

Sakura glanced over to Kiba, her nose wrinkling in the process. "Uh huh?"

"Just so you know, you're one of the hottest things to walk the earth. So you should own it a little more. I think that's your problem. You're a spitfire inside, but you front people because you aren't sure." Kiba leaned closer, "Am I right?"

Sakura laughed, "Woah there, Cowboy. Where's this coming from?"

"Practicing reading people. It works like a charm with the ladies I don't want to date. They think it's awesome that I read minds … and then it's the shit when I fuck them. I blow their fucking minds." Kiba paused. "But the girls I would date are smarter than that. But you look troubled. Figured I give it a go."

"Ah. Well. You try again, sir." Sakura laughed, "It's funny how you go from spaz, to player, to deep in a matter of a few words."

"That's the magic. I have the magic running through my veins." Kiba played a few chords on his electric air guitar.

"Kiba, act like an adult. You are still to be acting like a recognizable employee of Uchiha Corporation. We're to be headed to G-8. Where are Naruto and Hinata?" Sasuke, his hair thoroughly mused, stood in front of the two coworkers. Sakura stood, pulling her carry on over her shoulder.

The airport was slowly starting to fill with everyday flyers, clutching their coffees and hurrying to sit in front of their gates. Kiba grumbled while he stood, leaning over to grab his bag off the floor. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. His eyes were slightly pink, as if he too had been up all night long. If the pink didn't say that, then the bags underneath the onyx eyes sure did. For knowing about this trip much longer than his employees, Sasuke must have seriously procrastinated. He ran a hand through his hair, letting his fingers scratch the back of his neck.

"Haruno, stop staring. Call Uzumaki," Sakura froze, her gaze refocusing on Sasuke's, "And tell them that I need them now."

Sakura nodded, begrudgingly. He had a cell phone too; he could easily call them. The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"This is Hinata! Sorry that I couldn't get to my phone right now! Please leave a message after the tone leaving your name, number and reason for calling! I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a love—"

"HEY SAKI. HINATA LEFT HER PHONE HERE." Sakura jumped, hearing Kiba's voice in surround sound.

"You moron. You could have just pointed it out." Sakura grumbled. Kiba laughed, closing Hinata's phone.

"You can have it." Kiba tossed the phone towards Sakura, who scrambled to catch the device.

"You're acting like children. It's never too late to cancel the trip for you." Sasuke turned around looking for his missing employees. Kiba stuck out his tongue while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to go back home."

"Sakura, you're stuck whether you'd love to go home or not. I need you to keep track of all the events and such that happens. Start now. This airline owes the Uchiha Corp five free plane tickets home. Put that on my to-do list." Sakura didn't bother to fight Sasuke on this one. If he wanted the free tickets he'd just have to seduce one of the ticket gals. She prayed for the airlines sake the person on the phone was male.

"There you are! Get your stuff. We're able to get through security now." Sasuke grabbed his rolling suitcase and took off without a backward glance.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand, who's ponytail was mused and her cheeks were pinkish. Naruto looked much calmer.

"HEY! Somebody deserves a round of applause. You just sexed up Hyuuga." Kiba said, when the couple was in hearing distance. Hinata flushed, letting go of Naruto's hand and scrambling to grab her phone from Sakura. Naruto grinned, winking towards Kiba.

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's how you get calmed down?! Hinata and you just sneak off to a bathroom?!"

Hinata 'eeped' her face flushing even more if it were possible.

Naruto shrugged. "She's sexy and she's mine."

Hinata grabbed her backpack. "I'm also thoroughly embarrassed. Where are we headed?"

"G-8," Sakura said. Hinata nodded, walking toward security. Naruto followed her, next to Kiba.

Sakura laughed, Kiba was doing an electric air guitar in celebration for Naruto and Hinata's lack of abstinence.

….

I am so so so sorry that I fell off the planet. I'm now a college student and I just refound this and I like this story and …

I am going to do this. Update and all that jazz.

Hopefully the next part will be up in the next week!

Thanks for your support!

Jess


End file.
